Dark Avenger
by ladyvader169
Summary: Vader is saved by his son on death star 2 but when luke knows that his father will no longer be safe he takes him into hiding. But when Luke is captured for the emperor's death and Vader is blamed for Luke vanishing...what will happen?


The pain was almost unbearable. It felt as though he was being hacked to pieces with a lightsabre. But the lightning felt even worse. He could almost feel his blood boil as the heat ran through his near busted veins. And his only hope just stood there watched his own son; his offspring wither away to nothing. And it was all under the hands of one man, the emperor of the galactic empire, Darth Sidious

. He had reached out his hand and pleaded his father for help but no matter how hard he suffered, no matter how hard he pleaded, it made no difference. His father was too shrouded in fear, pride and devotion to his master.

"f-father…please…h-help..me…" He begged as he tried to keep the pain under control but it was no use. The more he moved the more it travelled.

"Your father will not listen boy! He knows of your lies, your 'compassion'. On yes, he knows what you will do. Take him with you and try him as a _criminal? _Watch him rot in a prison cell. We are not foolish, skywalker!" The emperor spat and hissed as he pleasured the sight of Luke suffering. He knew very well that Vader was listening and taking in every single word.

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision! Your pathetic little mission. Did you really think that a tiny little rebellion would stand a chance against me? Against my empire?"

Luke could not speak. He could barely even move. He felt his strength leaving him, his body beginning to fail. One more blow of the deadly force lightning then that would be it. He would fail. Fail Ben, fail Yoda, fail Leia and Han…fail his father.

He tried his best to move but as soon as he did he felt more coming onto him as the voice continued "Now young Skywalker, you will _both_ die!" He swung around and struck Vader with the electrical surge, knocking him off balance.

His father had come up behind his master and was about to strike but he was not quick enough. A flickering presence had come to the emperor's mind and before his father could act he caught him.

He was now sending the high volts straight into his father's body. Luke could hear him screaming, the echoed screaming pierced his ears. He could barely speak, let alone move but as he tried to glimpse back at the two Sith Lords he saw that his father locked in hand to hand combat with the emperor.

They flung each other across the room. Once the emperor was on his feet again Vader lifted him and threw him into this thrown. He tried to dodge the force lightning but it hit him and sent him down the stairs. Luke closed his eyes as he watched both his father and the emperor fight.

He recovered and used force push on his master but the one thing that he forgot to count was that if the emperor could sense an attack from behind his back then he could certainly sense something like that.

He shot around and used the same attack on his former apprentice. The both held a firm grip on their attacks but as they used more and more of the force the strength became far too intense. They both grunted as they released their grips, sending them both back.

The emperor was flung to the edge of a deep shaft. It almost looked like an endless hole. He was hanging over the side as Vader made his way over to him. The emperor's hands were beginning to slip as he hissed to his former friend "What are you going to do now? Kill the very man who saved your life?" Vader bent down and replied "I am grateful that my life was spared all those years ago. But unlike my son, Luke you did not save me out of compassion. It was greed."

The emperor chuckled as he was forced to cling on with only one hand. "There is still so much you need to learn when it comes to underestimating me." He said as he used the last of his strength to grab Vader's life support system that rested on his chest. And as a final attack he sent thousands of electrical volts into the asthmatic Sith Lord's chest.

He screamed in agony as he tried to pull away. Luke watched as the lightning ran through his father's body. He even caught glimpses of Vader skeleton and skull.

Luke kept pleading his father's name as he watched him in pain. But just as he tried to get up he saw a crystal, blue light fill the room. It started as a dim flicker but as moments passed it got brighter and brighter until he had to close his eyes.

Once it reached the two Sith Lords the emperor let go due to a blow to the face caused by Vader but the damage had already been done to him. All that could be heard was the last crackling of the emperor's force lightning and his screaming as he fell down the dark abyss to his death.

Once he knew he was free from the emperor's grip he knew that he was going to lose consciousness. He tried to rise to his feet but he was too weak from the electrical surge and his fight with the emperor. He looked in Luke's direction and rasped "My son." But before he could say anymore, he lost consciousness as he collapsed.

Luke felt a tear in the corner of his eye before it fell down his cheek. His father was badly injured in a fight that saved his life. He saw that his father was motionless on the floor. The only movement that could be seen coming from him was the slow rise and fall of his chest and the painful, laboured rasps of his breathing.

He tried one more time to get up but he felt so weak and brittle. He looked around to see something that he could pull himself to his feet with but instead he felt a soothing hand take hold of his shoulder blade. He looked around and saw that a face was beginning to emerge from the air. It formed into the face of a wise, gentle, old man. None other than his friend, Ben Kenobi.

He wanted to say something but he could find on words to describe how he was feeling. Instead he humbled the older man with a grateful smile. But as soon as he thought of his father the smile vanished.

Ben looked to the motionless figure of the redeemed Anakin Skywalker. But the thing that made Luke look in that direction apart from his father was the voice of another old friend who appeared beside his father and felt his chest gently "alive he still is."

It was the spirits of Ben Kenobi and Yoda who had been the light and who had also saved them but he knew that it was far from over. He knew that his father would have to be tended to. He looked over at his father's life support and found that it had a hold blown in it. Small flames and flickers of rods were still visible.

There was one more thing apart from his father's condition. The attack on the death star was drawing ever closer and if he did not get his father off the doomed space station they would soon meet the same fate as the emperor.


End file.
